Weapons of mass destruction
Weapons The BFG9000 appears as a large, solid metal gun which fires large balls of green plasma. For general purposes it can be considered the most powerful weapon in the game; it is capable of destroying nearly any player or monster with a single shot. Name:Nuclear Missile Launcher/Class:Level 7/Type:Projectile/Palette:Doom/Summon:NuclearMissileLauncher/Ammotype:NuclearMissile/AltFire:No. The classic Engineer's EMP Grenade can be the most devastating grenade in TFC. It detonates any ammunition carried on the victim. The EMP Grenade can do more damage if there are packs lying on the ground as it will detonate the ammo in them. They are also extremely useful in destroying enemy buildings and Demoman pipe traps. The Detpack (HE Charge in ETF) is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It must be manually set by staying still for a few seconds and has a timer. The timer can be adjusted from five seconds to one minute; depending on the game. In QWTF and TFC, the Detpack can be set to 5, 20 or 50 seconds. *Metal blade: This is perhaps the most useful weapon in any Mega Man game. Blades can be fired in any of eight directions by pressing the desired direction before firing. They fly straight, affect most robots, and can be fired over 60 times on one stock of energy. *Thunder beam: A classic and deadly weapon. This is a nicely animated beam of electricity that sparks its way across the screen. Trailers also shoot vertically, so that the weapon fires forward, up, and down simultaneously with each shot. The beam covers a lot of area and does insane damage. *The Hadouken (波動拳, Hadouke "Surge Fist") is a secret move Capcom included in Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X. It is based on the Hadouken attack from the Street Fighter series, and is executed in the same way. In fact, in some versions of the game, X shouts the name of the attack, just like the Street Fighter series. While X's health gauge is full and he is on the ground, input the combination: ↓↘→+ATTACK. X should unleash a powerful energy ball. It can kill bosses and regular Mavericks in a single hit; however, it is not saved in passwords, except for the PSP version (which saves it with the game). *Shoryuken (昇龍拳, Shouryuuken, "Rising Dragon Fist") is the technique learned in Mega Man X2. Like the Hadouken, it is based on a Street Fighter attack, the Shoryuken. It is executed with →↓↘+ATTACK while X is at full health and on the ground. X will surround his arm with fire and perform a powerful uppercut, causing massive damage to its targets. While it is believed to kill all bosses in one hit, it does not. If the edge of the boss is grazed, it takes heavy damage, but does not kill it entirely. It is not saved in passwords. The Real Mega Buster is a weapon in Dead Rising. While it does have limited ammunition - 300 blasts - any enemy in the game can be defeated with less than five shots. If you use up all your ammo in the Real Mega Buster, you can always return to the security room to pick up a new one at anytime. *The experimental MIRV is a unique Fat Man that can be found in the bomb shelter area in the National Guard Depot. This weapon deals the most damage in the entire game as it acts like a shotgun version of the Fat Man delivering eight mini nukes at once. The MIRV actually does the same damage as a Fat Man per mini nuke, as 12880/8 equals 1610. *"The raw power of the sun, contained in an easy-to-carry package! Just point the handheld rangefinder at the bad guys, and pull the trigger!" The Archimedes II orbital laser will strike down and reduce foes to ashes. In order to use Euclid's C-Finder the player character must complete the quest That Lucky Old Sun and choose to direct power to Archimedes II at the end of the quest. *The alien blaster is one of the most powerful weapons in the game because a critical hit is guaranteed. You will often be able to take down any foe you encounter with one well-aimed shot to the head. The Gold PP7 is a PP7 with the instant kill ability of the Golden Gun. Like the normal and silenced PP7 it has a seven round magazine, giving it a huge advantage over the Golden Gun(except for the fact that it can only be recieved using cheats). The Moonraker Laser is a very powerful weapon comparable to the Cougar Magnum but with a much higher rate of fire and no magazine or ammunition limitations. It can normally only be found in Aztec but two cheats exist specifically to give Bond this weapon in every mission. The Rip You a New One, abbreviated R.Y.N.O., or RYNO, was a devastatingly powerful auto-targeting missile launcher developed by the Blarg that was extremely rare and expensive. It fired seven individual missiles simultaneously, which immediately sought and destroyed various targets. It also had a high rate of fire, despite its size and caliber. Developed in an advanced construction site, Scarabs are mobile fortresses. The quadrupedal behemoths are typically deployed from low- or medium orbit, or from high atmosphere. They are used to attack heavily-defended structures and emplacements, and often lend quick, but unstoppable support to Covenant troops on the ground. The Golden Sword is a sword from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It is an optional upgrade to the Master Sword, and the strongest sword that Link can obtain during his adventure. Depending on the enemy, the Golden Sword deals four to six times the damage of the Fighter's Sword. It is the second most powerful weapon in the game, with the most powerful being the Silver Arrows. The Farsight XR-20 (often abbreviated Farsight) is a very powerful railgun that can fire through any amount of walls or other obstacles. It's the most powerful gun in the game, and will kill any unshielded enemy in one hit regardless of difficulty, health modifiers or hit location. It is also equipped with an X-ray sight. The primary mode is aimed manually. The FAL (Fusil Automatique Léger) '''is a weapon in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. The FAL features a three shot burst, and is best used as a mid to long-range weapon, though it is just as effective at short-range. It has a red-dot sight when zoomed in to increase accuracy; however, the magnification is minimal. It is based on the FN FAL. The Tau Cannon fires beams of Tau particles. The weapon has two different fire modes. The first shoots tau particles rapidly, visible as yellow beams in the air; each beam damages a target with its negative charge and its bullet-like kinetic energy. The '''Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator (ZPEFM), most commonly known as the Gravity Gun, is a tractor beam-type weapon that was originally designed for handling hazardous materials, but, as Alyx stated, was primarily used for heavy lifting. At its core is a substance that appears to be a Xen crystal. Unlike other tracks, this one has a secret. If you have at least 30000 money {C}and at least 40 towers, you'll pay 30000 money to replace 40 towers for the secret without a refund. The secret is enough to pop a B.F.B without towers! It can pop a M.O.A.B in a second or two. This is because it shoots 3 times as fast as the Sun God and its shot is larger. Even if no towers are helping it, it will still beat level 74 without losing lives and 75 with the help of a single sun god, despite the fact that it can beat 76-77 by itself. But it needs towers for way worse levels! The effectiveness and efficiency of mass-effect-based weapon technology has rendered large-scale deployment of highly explosive weaponry all but obsolete in infantry weapons. Normandy's scientists have prototyped a modified version of traditional high-explosive rounds that is applied to a 25-gram slug. Brand:Eridian Weapon/Name:101110 Cannon/Gun Type:Alien Rifle/Weapon Damage:1746/Weapon Accuracy:91.7/Weapon Rate of Fire in Rounds per Second:0.4/Additional Damage Type:None/Maximum Magazine Capacity:3/'010011110100110101000111' The Particle Cannon fires Veil energy in a twisting, bizarre beam that disintegrates living targets. It is useful for quickly clearing multiple enemies down a narrow hall, as it quickly jumps from target to target. It is useful in mid-mid/long range, as well as close. *Ammo type: Particle Reservoir Charge. *Maximum ammo: 100 (200) *Maximum clip capacity: N/A. The Particle Cannon has no clip, only maximum ammo. *To refill ammo, it costs: $200. The first type of taser, the "Air Taser" was introduced in the original Syphon Filter, it is considered by fans as a 'last resort' weapon as it leaves the player vulnerable to enemy fire while in use. When used it fires a long lenth of cable with a probe at the end and onced lodged in the enemy induces 500,000 volts of electricity, prolonged use results in the enemy inevitably dying. The Spread Gun is a power up that is able to shoot in 5 different directions. It is semi automatic and deals relatively high damage. It is regarded as the best weapon in Contra. The VC5 Arc Rifle is one of the latest additions to the Helghast arsenal and is manufactured by Visari Corporation. The VC5 holds four reservoirs of weapons-grade petrusite, a substance which draws energy from the surrounding air and condenses it into one or two high voltage charges. The Redeemer is a small thermonuclear warhead launcher and the most powerful weapon in the Unreal Tournament series. Primary fire launches the redeemer in a straight line at your target. Secondary fire gives you the redeemer's point of view, allowing you to steer, but leaving you stationary and vulnerable. Pistol/revolver: medium. Shotgun/machine gun: short. Sniper rifle: very long. Chainsaw: melee only. Explosive launcher: direct hit. The Screw Attack is possibly one of Samus Aran's most famous Power Suit upgrades. It is an advanced and powerful movement system that allows Samus to emit energy waves from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction. The Screw Attack can destroy most creatures and Screw Attack Blocks instantly on contact. A large, unique Shuriken that has been handed down within the Hayabusa Clan for generations. Due to its large mass, the Windmill Shuriken is able to strike multiple enemies without losing momentum and return to the thrower like a boomerang. The Fiber Wire can be considered Agent 47's trademark tool, and is the most efficient and discrete method of silently strangling a mark. The fiber wire consists of a strand of a non-metallic wire, complete with handles, allowing Agent 47 to apply all of his strength into pulling the wire tightly around the victim's neck, effectively crushing the victim's windpipe. The Time Manipulation Device (TMD) is an experimental device constructed in the 1950s by Viktor Barisov. Valve Rocket Launcher Level 100 Rocket Launcher *+1009900% damage bonus *+109900% clip size *+75% faster firing speed *On Hit: +250 health *On Kill: 10 seconds of 100% critical chance *+50% projectile speed *+100% faster move speed on wearer *Effect: flying bits |} |} A weapon that summons a small black hole the size of the screen. It can instantly kill all enemies on the screen, with the ability to kill several helicopters if shot at the right time. Each pack contains 1 black hole, but if the player collected more than one, it has the slowest reload time of all weapons. It is therefore recommended that this be used quickly! The Bile bomb (a.k.a. Boomer Bile, Vomit jar or puke) is a new weapon which appeared in Left 4 Dead 2. The weapon was first mentioned in the new achievement list here. The Bile bomb can be found in Left 4 Dead 2 as a throwable glass canister containing the unmistakable vicious green Boomer bile. When thrown, it summons the Infected horde to attack whatever it hits. The Auger Heavy Penetrating Rifle is a Chimeran weapon commonly wielded by Steelheads. It is first obtained in Manchester - "The Cathedral"; after fighting off the hordes of Leapers, two Steelheads will attack through a dust cloud. Killing them will allow the player to obtain the weapon. The Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle was the second model of the Retro Lancer, produced with a chainsaw bayonet, more accuracy, less recoil, and more ammunition. Designed by Professor Adam Jonathon Fenix during the first year of the Locust War, the second-generation Lancer soon became the staple weapon of Gears all across Sera and official workhorse of the COG. The ulaks are capable of slicing and stabbing positions, and are designed to compliment the natural motions of a person's arms and hands in close combat. The Dragoon (ドラグーンパーツ, doragūn pātsu) is an incredibly powerful item that can cause an instant KO. In order to use the Dragoon, one must find all of the three pieces of it (Dragoon Part A, Dragoon Part B, and Dragoon Part C). Collecting one of the parts causes a small picture of that part to appear to the left of that character's icon at the bottom of the screen. Once the player has collected all three pieces, the Dragoon is assembled and the character flies off-screen, from where they can aim where they want to attack with the Control Stick. The item will automatically fire after a certain amount of time; however it can be fired at will before this point by pressing the A button. If a character is hit, the result is 42% damage and almost always a one hit KO. Dodging the attack can be difficult unless the defenders can predict when the attacker will charge, but it is possible. The beam katana is a fictional weapon that plays a key role in the No More Heroes series. Beam katanas are science fiction versions of their namesake, the katana, which instead of a metal blade holds an energy blade with a length which varies between models. Beam katanas differ in power based upon the specific crystal parts used in construction. They also vary between degrees of energy efficiency, which bases around whether a motherboard has been installed or not. The Cerebral Bore is a weapon seen in Turok 2: Seeds of Evil, Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion, and Turok: Rage Wars. A piece of alien technology, the Cerebral Bore fires a small projectile consisting of several small hook-like protrusions, a drill bit, and a powerful explosive charge. The weapon locks onto the brain-waves of potential targets and its shots spiral towards the victim's head, burrow deep into their skull (forcibly evicting blood and brain matter through a suction channel), and finally explode. It is inherently restricted to use against sapient opponents. The Sora Katana is the main weapon that The Hero wields. The Sora Katana is a Kusagari heirloom. It is unknown how it is made to everyone except for the Kusagari clan. The Browning Gun is one of the original self-powered machine guns, and was originally chambered in the .45 Gatling-Gardner caliber. The weapon's mechanism uses energy from the recoil of each shot to eject each spent cartridge and insert the subsequent one in rapid succession. The Maxim also holds water around the barrel for self-cooling to allow longer periods of continuous fire. The iconic weapon of the Assassins, the Hidden Blade was a weapon used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It was their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consisted of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a bracer, which could be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations. Red Shells are items in all Mario Kart games. They can home in on the opponent whose rank is one higher than the driver's. Red Shells can be picked up in singles or triples, in which case they circle around the kart until all three are fired. In this state, they can be used as a barrier, useful for blocking contact with other hazards, such as Bananas. However, they offer no protection against Blue Shells and Fake Item Boxes. The Augmented Reaction Suit or the ARS. is a futuristic battle suit designed and created by Sam Gideon(who really needs to get rid of his cigars)and funded by DARPA out of the ambition to create an infantry unit that equals, if not exceed, the mobility, firepower, and command situational awareness capabilities of the existing main battle tanks. Its other function was to act as a experimental supersoldier on the battlefield capable of performing any role from reconnasaince to healing injuries to full on combat. The battle suit was primarily crafted from a carbon nanite-based textile, an advance material famous for its steel-like toughness,its transparent perceptible weigh and its regenerative properties. In order to test its capabilities, DARPA sends Sam himself to conduct some field testing in the midst of the conflict with the Russian forces by assisting the American forces assualting the station. The Dagger of Time is an Artifact linked to the Sands of Time. It enables the wielder to reverse, stop, slow, and use various Sand Powers, as well as protect him/her from changes in the timeline or alteration by the Sands. Corrupted Ashbringer Binds when picked up Unique Sword Two-Hand Speed 3.60 259 - 389 Damage (90.0 damage per second) -25 Stamina Durability 120 / 120 Requires Level 60 Item Level 86Disenchants into: Not disenThat Overpowered gun I completely made up. The proton cannon is one of Iron Man's and War Machines Hyper Combo's. Iron Man summons a gigantic repulsor cannon and mounts it on his shoulder. Then proceeds to shoot out a enormous beam directly in front of him. The Multi-Vision Goggles are Third Echelon's experimental vision devices issued to all Splinter Cell operatives in the field for the purpose of being able to operate in multiple environments when deployed on a mission. They have two or more vision modes and were a signature part of a Splinter Cell's outfit, coming in two- (in shades of blue, red or green) or three-lensed (in shades of green or blue) versions. Gun Level 8 - Fester's Gun shoots a wall of 3 pyramid spikes, travelling in a straight line. This is the ultimate gun, as it is extremely powerful, extremely fast, and has the best range out of any of the guns. Also, it has the width of guns 3, 5, and 7, making it ideal for close- quarter fighting. The Nemean Cestus is a weapon seen in God of War III. It is a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a snarling lion's head, that greatly increases the strength of its wielder when worn. The scythe can change into a straight, spear-like form, or collapse into a blade on Dante's arm. It can also grow and shrink at will. It can expand itself to grab enemies. Dante uses souls to upgrade the scythe, and each time Dante chooses to condemn souls or demons, the scythe grows stronger as well as its unholy powers. Clementine, a Flying V guitar, is Eddie's ranged weapon that can also cast spells. The guitar can electrocute and burn enemies for continual damage. Clementine is also capable of playing Solos, which act as spells. The Land Shark Gun is a weapon from the Lucasarts game Armed and Dangerous. It fires a shark that tears through the ground, devouring all in its path. The Bionic Arm is an artificial limb composed of lightweight and durable graphite composite materials, and powered by a replaceable hydrogen micro-fuel cell. Jack has a Chain saw mounted on his arm which dispatches enemys and can get him out of certain situations. There is an energy meter below your health that shows how much power the chainsaw has left. This will slowly recharge over time when not in use. The Hades Rifle is the strongest weapon in Thing-Thing 4, aside from the N.U.K.E and the sword, and is a primary weapon for Hades. This(the bible pistol)is a VERY powerful weapon, and is the most exotic of all weapons, so exotic that not even Mr T can get his hands on this, because it doesn't exist.. Yet. Effective on sending demons, changelings, satanists, nazis and zombies to Hell in a microsecond, and can give salvation to the damned. Blade - Fire Level 3 + Water Level 3 AND Earth Level 3 + Wind Level 3. The legendary Blade of the four remaining Element Masters. With a swing of the blade, the enemy is assault with an energy wave containing the essence of the four elements. The Blade is the most powerful spell in the game, and will be your best hope against Jardine! The Godsword is the most powerful non-degradable melee weapon in RuneScape (excluding any more powerful weapons exclusively found whilst in the dungeons of Daemonheim, or the Class 5 Equipment from Stealing Creation). The Ultimate Insult is a dangerously powerful Voodoo talisman, described by the Voodoo Lady as twice as powerful as Big Whoop and five times as dangerous. Its legendary powers can dissolve the egos of even the most fearsome pirates. The Voodoo Lady explains that it hurls insults in an ancient, primal language from which all other languages are derived; Guybrush eventually discovers that this language is monkey jabber, and that the same insults are still used in Monkey Kombat. Razor Glaive: The Razor Glaive cannot be acquired through the same means as the other rewards. In order to unlock this powerful weapon you must kill the mighty Razor Queen, an extremely difficult feat to conquer. Once unlocked, this reward can replace your SplatMaster3000 if you chose it. It is one of the razors that the Razor Queen has, although slightly larger, and it has a small hilt at the end so it can be held. When you use this destructive weapon you move slightly slower and swing slower, but what makes up for this is its extreme power. One swing of the Razor Glaive is equivalent to 3 swings of the SplatMaster3000, plus it can kill Sharps when their spikes are out, destroy a Fuzzle's tough skin in one hit, and even damage a Grinder's hard shell so that you can do damage to the core. It makes killing Glooples much easier and is well worth the effort to get it. Since it replaces your SplatMaster3000 it has no charge and can be used an unlimited amount of times as long as it's equipped. In Ghoul School there is the Gamma Gun. This wonderful piece of technology can deliver the death blow to all except for Admiral Aorta.dreamed up to have a cool and powerful sounding name, being the ultimate weapon in the game. The hardest to find, it also has a cool sound, look, and animation. It was just dreamed up to have a cool and powerful sounding name, being the ultimate weapon in the game. This Anal Probe is a small, black gun with a green blob on the back. It works by being charged and then shot at a human. A fully charged shot can send a civilian or a policeman running before their heads explode, allowing Crypto to collect the brain stems. Two fully charged shots are needed to take down a soldier, whereas three shots are needed to take down a Majestic agent or a Majestic Mutant. The POW Block is a common block in the Mario series. In all games they appear in, their effect when thrown to the ground or hit in the air will cause a large tremor on the ground, causing all enemies on screen to get hurt. POW Blocks can be carried and thrown in most games, and some are required for a 100% game completion. Most POW blocks are a metallic blue, but some POW blocks are red. Pitchfork: Only one way to get this beauty, and it requires you to go after Jason's Mother on the third (and final) day! It is as powerful as the Torch, but it will sail across the full screen, INCLUDING going through enemies (making Zombies "dead"er at night as they march in a line). A must have, but quite difficult to obtain because of Jason's Mothers mad fighting abilities on the third day! Super Dinner Blaster is the most powerful model of Dinner Blaster. It has two fire modes: Dinner Blaster-like one and machine gun-like. It was used against Mario and Luigi who wanted to take over the castle to kill Bowser hiding there. They defeated King, but thanks to Dead Ringer, he could escape. The Death Note is a supernatural notebook which has the power to kill any human whose name is written into it. It is this premise which forms the central plotline in the series. Shinigami normally use Death Notes to kill humans from the Shinigami Realm, thereby adding each human's remaining years of life to their own. Formerly the most powerful and last obtainable gun in the game before the introduction of the Pro series of destructive weapons. The Vaporizer is not a gun to be treated easily. Although it's rate of fire has been reduced slightly, it's deadly power remains - being able to fry opponents in 2 - 3 shots. Doomerang: Like the Deadlyrang, you can only purchase this 'rang once you have purchased all the standard 'rangs. Simply put, this is the most powerful boomerang ever created. With this 'rang in your paws, Boss Cass and his minions don't stand a chance! In the first game, ths boomerang was only usable in the final battle. The pulse cannon fires much like a minigun with its default ammunition, but behaves in a completely different way when using the alternate ammo type. The standard pulse rounds ammo is already fairly powerful and its two hundred bullets capacity per clip makes it perfect for the protagonist to hold and spray killing enemies easily. Lawn Mowers are your last line of defense in your frontyard and backyard. When a zombie gets too close to your house, i.e. past the leftmost column, the lawn mower automatically activates and kills all the zombies in the lane, except when in a Pool row in the back yard, as it sinks in the water. At the end of the level, you get $50 for each lawn mower left, once zombies start dropping money after Level 1-10. There are also roof & pool cleaners available for purchase from crazy dave. The Sword of Heroes is a large, double-sided sword with the capacity to split and transform into multiple weapons - these include a dagger, a short broadsword, and a twin-bladed halberd. It currently stands on display within the Hall of Warriors. The Ultima Weapon (アルテマウェポン, Arutema Wepon?), also known as Atma Weapon, is a weapon that appears in many games in the Final Fantasy series. Like the spell, the Ultima Weapon is usually one of the strongest in the game. It generally takes the form of a sword, but has also appeared as a dual blade, gun, or gunblade. The Dragon Destructor is a powerful weapon in the game Commando 2, And causes the highest damage in the game from a single shot. It is obtained by finishing the 11th mission, and it is part of Category I. Every hit gives extra 100 points. It's magazine only contains 10 fireballs of destruction. The Fists of Justice were seen in the episode Fists of Justice. Skips uses them every time he has to fight Clorgvain. When Skips used them in Fists of Justice, he was hurt by the pain every time he threw a punch, because Rigby accidentally closed the Harpsichord on his hands, forcing Mordecai & Rigby to fight Clorgvain instead. The Famas is an assault rifle that is unlocked by completing the game on nightmare mode. Lethal joke items The scarab gun has unlimited ammo, continuous rapid fire, and it never overheats. However, if you fire this gun too close to your position, you will die instantly due to the immense splash-damage. It is dual-wieldable, just like a normal Plasma Rifle. The Hoe of Destruction is one of the weapons in Ultima VII: The Black Gate. It looks like a hoe that has a glowing red blade. It inflicts considerable damage to opponents. The Whistling Pinwheel is a magical murder weapon that first appeared in and Luck o' the Irish. Orange and Pear loves playing with it, although Pear is the last known fruit who possessed it until Future Orange took it to prevent it from entering the wrong hands. It appears to be a harmless childish toy, but in truth, it is the most powerful weapon known to man or fruit, as when used correctly, it can destroy anything. The Hand Cannon is an unlockable weapon in Dead Space 2 after completing the game on Hard Core Mode. It takes the shape of a large red foam sports hand that Isaac wears on his right hand. The flashlight's illumination is still visible, though the flashlight itself is not and aiming the weapon provides no reticule. The primary fire is described as "Bang Bang," and the secondary "Pew Pew Pew." When the primary or secondary fire button is pressed, Isaac will exclaim "Bang, bang!" or "pew, pew!" Whatever enemy Isaac points the weapon at will subsequently explode. The weapon does not require ammunition and has a high rate of fire (as fast as Isaac can say "bang bang" or "pew pew"). In the game you may come across some books titled Kung Fu Zombie. When you see the book an action icon won't come up, but go to it and press space or the action button. Your character will say "I know Kung Fu" and your fists will have tattoos and your punches will be very powerful(& fast firing)and can kill zombies almost instantly. Your character will also make some funny Kung Fu sounds when you use normal and secondary attacks. This gun only appears in Timesplitters Future Perfect. Stylistically, it closely resembles the figure of the Mag-Charger(which can see & fire through any scenery). The Monkey Gun fires its entire 64-round magazine (filled with bananas) in a second, making it the fastest firing weapon in the game. In the original film, Jay is given the Noisy Cricket as his beginning weapon. He reluctantly carries it, believing he is going to break it. It is not until Edgar the Bug drives away that it is first fired. Here, Jay flies back from the recoil, and a large green ball of energy is released (it also makes a sound similar to a cricket, given its name). *The Great Fairy's Sword is a sword from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a magical, two-handed sword emblazoned with black rose motifs and is given to Link by the Great Fairy of Kindness in Ikana Canyon as a reward for returning the Stray Fairies of Stone Tower Temple to her fountain, which restores her true form. *The Whimsical Ring is essentially a game of chance. Normally while wearing this ring, Link is careless with his sword, causing a reduction in power. Occasionally, however, it will grant a huge increase in power, allowing Link to kill any enemy in one swing. The chances of a deadly hit are 1 in 256. *Fool's Ore is left in place of Link's Roc's Feather after the Strange Brothers steal it. It can be used like an item, but it serves no function(other then to 1-Shot standard enemies with if using a cheat device). When Link reclaims his Roc's Feather, he drops the Fool's Ore. a Fool's Ore is left in place of Link's Roc's Feather after the Strange Brothers steal it. It can be used like an item, but it serves no function(other then to 1-Shot standard enemies with if using a cheat device). When Link reclaims his Roc's Feather, he drops the Fool's Ore. Super Attack Pea - The Ultimate Battledome Food. The super attack pea looks just like a pea but it is wearing a cape. A rare item sought after by avatar collectors and Battledomers alike, it costs over 200 million. When equipped to a Pea Chia it will unlock a very rare avatar and when used in battle it will inflict 32 icons of damage. Chicken Knife is the strongest knife in the game, and can potentially become stronger than even Ragnarok if the player runs away 255 times throughout the game, the Chicken Knife has 127 Attack. It grants +5 Speed, and when attacking with it, it has a 25% chance of making the party run automatically from the fight. Some commands such as Aim bypass the auto-running trait. The Orichalcum Teaspoon is a shield in Dragon Quest Swords. It is acquired through a Lucky bag, and has the highest durability in the game. It has 255 durability (the norm is about 6). The Pimp Slap is only accessible via multiplayer or cheats, and it is extremely powerful, causing one slap to send anyone hundreds of feet into the air, as well as being able to flip cars, often destroying them in the process. The Quacker is a grenade that looks like a rubber duck and is very powerful. Once thrown the Quacker will stick to whatever it lands on, then it can be remotely detonated. It was not obtainable in the demo. The Casey Bat is a weapon in EarthBound. It is obtained after defeating Master Barf in Deep Darkness. It is very powerful, but will only hit 25% of the time, making it almost useless, but the odds of it hitting and scoring criticals increase as more of your party members die and the stronger your opponent is. ﻿Tanegashimais is an old colloquial term for any number of smooth-bore, matchlock muzzle loading firearms introduced to Japan in the 1500s. This weapon is based heavily on an old arquebus. From Robot Wants Ice Cream, there is the BANARANG!! It turns Robot and Puppy's plasma bolts into rebounding bananas. Complete the Training with Silent Assassin rating to unlock the Cardboard Tube. This weapon works like a sword, with the exception that it can attack enemies and launch them away, & with enough skill, one can kill most enemies in 1 hit! The Nailer is a nail gun that can be used as a weapon in Hitman: Blood Money. It appears in Curtains Down, A New Life and Amendment XXV. If 47 is wearing a worker's uniform in those missions, then guards will ignore the weapon in his hand. Houchou is a chaotic-aligned artifact weapon-tool, a spoon (yes, spoon) in SLASH'EM. It is thrown at a target, and if it hits, it instakills the victim. There is no defense against Houchou, but if it hits a target, the tool itself is always destroyed in the process. The Island King is one of Monica Raybrandt's ultimate swords in Dark Cloud 2. It builds up from the Griffon Fork, the Sword of Zeus, the Shining Bravado or the 7th Heaven. It doesn't come with any ability. Its in-game description reads "Once used by the great ancient king, Kamehameha." The Island King is Monica's most powerful sword in Dark Cloud 2. Its very high Beast, Exorcism and Scale stats will kill undead monsters, beasts and reptiles in no time. The Excalipur is a sword wielded by Gilgamesh, who has confused it with the Excalibur. When he uses it in battle, he is seen by Exdeath, who banishes him to the Void for his incompetence. Jarate Level 5 Jar Based "Karate" Coated enemies take mini-crits. Also handy for putting out a fire The Baking Powder Vapor Barrier was an untested spy gadget created by Edd and shown in episode "In Like Ed". Its function was to create a smokescreen-like cloud, allowing time for quick escapes. When used in real life, however, it created a massive explosion capable of destroying a house. A chair is an item that Sinistras often use to cheat in their matches. Auto-death turrets The basic idea for the "Anti-Snip-R-2000" was to create a long ranged version of the Sentry. While the sentry takes care of enemies on close range, the "Anti-Snip-R-2000" (ASR2) is focused on long ranged targets. *scrab *shootomatic *krakatoa *bigaboom *sting(invisible taser) *recyclier(enemy eater) *bloodrednecker(flying saw blade) *carnengie(mechanic bomber) The Ultimate Sentry-Gun. It can reach up to lvl four. It features a very modern copy of the engineer. The "Copy Engineer" (short CP) has a shotgun and some metal to repair the sentry-gun itself, howerver it might fire only once or do a hoedown upon a succesful kill Box Gun (SCAER): The SCAER, as its other name implies, is a box-shaped weapon that will expand into a gun when thrown and activated. It will then seek out any Glooples within range and shoot them, hopefully killing them in the process. It has 30 rounds of fire and will deactivate after those rounds, before automatically recharging. Be careful since it can shoot you by accident if you are in front of the Gloople it is shooting, and you can also destroy it if you hit it 5 times. The Automated Plasma Turret is used to stop players from going out of Halo 3 multiplayer levels. It is not in campaign. The only level that has them is Snowbound, although Sandtrap has a minefield that works the same way. They are of Covenant technology (although much of the Covenant's technology was stolen from the Forerunners) and surround the perimeter of the map. As its name implies, it acts as an automatic defense system (deployable antipersonnel turret) for the player and is featured in Halo 3. *Laser maoi *Range:80/85/90/95/100/105 *Damage:200/400/600/800/1000/1500 *Speed:15/14/12/10/8/8 *Cost:500/600/800/1000/2000/2780 *Type:all *Levels:1/2/3/4/5/6 *Fast air & land laser attack Place four bubble tanks in a 2 x 2 pattern (make sure they are touching each other) and upgrade each to a level 4 type (which type is up to you). Once all four have reached level 4 upgrade status, a little "m" appears in the upper left corner. Click on it to morph your tanks into a mega-tower which will have vastly improved firepower. The type of mega-tower is determined by the mix of types in your four tanks. You can even place four mega-towers in a 2 x 2 grid to create a mega-mega tower, awesome to behold in its destructive power. If you find that some tanks are just not getting the job done or are awkwardly placed you can sell them back for more bubbles for more upgrades or to place new towers in a more convenient area. Missle silo: gigantic explosions, tons of damage, but is it worth the $4000 pricetag & slow firing speed? This is the ultimate in zombie destruction technology. Pillbox:$2000:Very fast and expensive tower equipped with machine guns. Half damage against armored units. Railgun does its power damage per frame while any enemy is in contact with its beam. If placed at the end of a long straight away it can take out an entire row of enemies at once. Warp enemies and fast enemies can slip past the Scissor Tower, but with enough money very large meshes of them can be made. Ultimate: $500: high attack speed with high damage & high range+slow, splash & poison. Shotgun towers are cheap and deal a small amount of splash damage at a small range. Laser towers have a long range and slow enemies as they fire their beam but drain only a small amount of health over time. Missile silos can fire 1 missile at a time. The longer the missile is traveling, the more splash damage it will deal. They have infinite range! #Laser megatower(misc): requires all lvl3 research facilities. It does huge damage & fires very quickly, allowing to take down even the most powerful enemies in random defense. #Capacitator(Electricity): fires a very deadly elecrical attack at the cost of needing a little time to charge up. #Fat missle(explosive): fires heat-seaking missles from long ranges that can hit MANY enemies at once, albiet somewhat slowly. #Ax4600(Guns): a huge, very fast firering machine gun which needs a lvl 2 grf to be built. The big daddy burger fires very powerful projectiles at a pretty slow rate of fire for $300 & having to get to level 17 inorder to use it. Tap or click on the Cob Cannon to launch deadly cobs of corn. Golem:cost:200///DMG:250///range:long Death bots The Odin is a powerful Terran Dominion thor prototype. It was built as a heavy combat walker for prolonged duties in the front line. Dominion scientists took this role over the edge by installing a toilet in the Odin's cockpit as so the pilot won't have to leave the walker in the event he has to relieve himself. REX differed from earlier Metal Gear models in that its legs were heavily armored and reinforced; not vulnerable like its predecessors. Along with near-impenetrable compound armor (of which only HEAT weapons could deal sufficient damage), REX also had a pair of 30mm XGAU-8R rotary cannons, AGM-114P anti-tank missiles, and a free-electron variant of the Mobile Tactical High-Energy Laser (MTHEL-FE), to protect itself from conventional forces. The PTX-40A is the prototype VS used by Gale Holden, identical to the PTX-140 in every function. The 40A version is painted white and has a second pair of "eyes" on its body. It's codename could be a reference to Ivan Solotov, Yuri's father an acquaintance of Gale. It has all the abilities of the PTX-140, but it can dash and hover for a longer period of time and uses less T-ENG as well. The Jackbot XL (more commonly known as the "Jackbot") is the largest and most powerful bot seen in Monday Night Combat. Jackbots appear in both Blitz and Crossfire game modes. Jackbots represent a significant change from the bots typically encountered by players, almost all of which can be destroyed by any character class with little risk to the player. The Omnidroid v.10 was a robot in the movie, The Incredibles that was deployed by the villain, Syndrome, to attack the city of Metroville. It was much larger and more powerful than the previous Omnidroids. It was sent to Metroville after the Incredibles infiltrated Syndrome's base. The Technodrome is a fictional semi-spherical, tank-like mobile fortress of Krang and The Shredder, the main villains on the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series, the Archie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics and many of the old video games. Gorgon is a massive disk-shaped machine with three long metal tentacles and a small, vulnerable core in the center. The hard outer shell is capable of opening up in three sections like flower petals, revealing three "energy balls" and what appear to be metal teeth along the inside of each petal. Sophia 3rd, NORA MA-01, (also known as SOPHIA THE 3RD) given to Jason by Eve, is an all-terrain agile battle tank from a foreign world. It's tough enough to ignore falling damage, take several direct hits from ordnance, is more or less immune to environmental conditions, and even survive in lava for more than a couple seconds. Doomsday devices A doomsday device is a hypothetical construction—usually a weapon, or collection of weapons—which could destroy all life on a planet, particularly the Earth, or destroy the planet itself, bringing "doomsday", a term used for the end of planet Earth. Most hypothetical constructions rely on the fact that hydrogen bombs can be made arbitrarily large assuming there are no concerns about delivering them to a target (see Teller–Ulam design) or that they can be "salted" with materials designed to create long-lasting and hazardous fallout (e.g., a cobalt bomb). The Big-O-Blaster (better known as B.O.B.) is a doomsday weapon built by Mingella and Blobbelda in Banjo-Tooie. The machine can suck the life force out of anything shot by its energy beam, reducing objects to a monochrome state and zombifying living creatures. This process also works in reverse, providing there is enough life force stored for the target. The Blast-O-Matic is the machine that King Krusha K. Rool used to try to destroy DK Island in Donkey Kong 64. It stopped working after it hit a rock. In order to destroy the machine and save DK Island, (before they fix it) you must collect Blueprints from Kasplats during the other levels of the game, give them to Snide and enter Hideout Helm. Depending on how many Blueprints you gather, The Blast-O-Matic will be delayed from destroying DK Island. If you collect all 40 blueprints, then the timer is delayed by 50 minutes. X-5 Unit appears in the movie Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. The X-5 Unit is a biological weapon, ATF Agent Bork says that the X-5 Unit is a dangerous weapon that can wipe out 5 states in 5 days. If the X-5 Unit hits the ground hard, the virus will be release and spread, killing millions. A 1934 New York Times article on the topic of Nikola Tesla’s death ray said that the weapon would send a particle beam through the air. It was going to be so powerful that it could take out up to 10,000 airplanes from 250 miles away. Tesla envisioned a world where every country was protected by his death ray, making war impractical. Of course, people would have just come up with other ways to fight or simply annihilated each other with the Tesla death rays, but the idea was born. Tesla simply needed to sell it and build it. The Omegamatic (also known as the Armageddon Machine) is a giant destruction device built by the Shikadi to destroy the galaxy. It is guarded by different robots and creatures, most of them being the Shikadi themselves. The Death Stars, whose concept had been explored even before the Clone Wars, were the first in a long series of superweapons developed to execute the Tarkin Doctrine. The Death Star was designed to allow Emperor Palpatine to more directly control the Galactic Empire through fear. In most instances, a Death Star was to be commanded by a Moff. The SpotMaster 6000 is a machine SpongeBob used to clean off a hard spot off a plate in the episode: The Krusty Plate. It shoots a laser that has a combination of soap and water. The same as the Classic Bomb, but only twice as strong and can make people confused. This bomb was made by Giygas with the help of Morshu. This bomb is more fatal than the Holy Bomb, but even deadlier, it releases death fireworks onto the ground and can destroy lot'sa enemies. Berserk button...DO NOT PRESS UNDER ANY SERCONSTANCES... The Bloonsday Device is a new Special Agent released on March 1, 2012. Johnny Storm retrieved the Ultimate Nullifier from Taa II, the home of Galactus -- as directed by Uatu the Watcher -- for the Fantastic Four to employ against the threat of Galactus himself. The Nullifier appeared as a small, hand-held metallic device with no apparent functionality. It was the only known weapon in the universe capable of inspiring outright fear in Galactus. Torture devices The All-Night Mask is one of the twenty-four masks that Link can collect in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It has the unusual power to keep its wearer awake forever. According to a Gossip Stone, the All-Night Mask is a torture device used to induce insomnia for the person bearing the mask. Beasts The unnatural, abominational horror that is Painis Vagicake is the result of secret genetic experimentation on GMod Monsters. ULTIMATE TROGDOR!!! is a much more powerful and evolved form of Trogdor seen exclusively in the SBCG4AP season finale 8-Bit Is Enough. Shambler: Somewhat akin to a giant, bipedal, hairless polar bear or Yeti that shoots lightning bolts, as well as having large, very damaging claws. A gory appearance, with bloody claws, no head but with sharp teeth in the top of the neck where the head would be. Explosions will only do half-damage against this demon. The Cyberdemon is the final boss and most powerful monster of Doom 3. It stands roughly 20 feet tall, more than 3 times as tall as a human soldier. Like its original counterpart, the Cyberdemon attacks by firing a salvo of 3 consecutive rockets from its arm-mounted rocket launcher. Unlike the original version, it can also step on the player, killing them instantly. The Weeping Angels are a species of winged humanoids from the early universe, so called because they cover their faces, giving them a weeping appearance, to prevent trapping themselves in stone form for eternity from looking into eachother's eyes. The Ultimate Chimera is an enemy in Mother 3. It is a battery-powered Chimera which takes on a hideous appearance due to being created from the DNA of numerous different species. It is also one of the very few chimeras that were created from more than two pre-existing structures or genetic codes. The metroid queen is best compared in structure to a crocodile; the creature has a quadrupedal posture with a large broad jawline containing three rows of teeth. The creature also has eight eyes in total, (two groups of four) and an extendable neck used for attacking with her impressive mandibles. Visually, the creature's features do not differ from the Omega Metroid's in any major way; only a few aspects change, such as the mouth and spinal plating. *Megatanks are large, ball-like monsters, possibly the only Monster in X.A.N.A.'s army not based on a living creature. Megatanks are arguably the strongest of X.A.N.A.'s monsters because of its casing, which can take damage even from another Megatank. *Tarantulas are equipped with laser cannons on the tips of their front legs that can shoot lasers causing 20 points of damage. Unlike other monsters, they do not need to charge their lasers before-hand. They can, however, charge their lasers for shots that cause 50 points of damage per hit. The Tarantula's twin laser cannon set-up allows it to fire from each leg in succession, creating a near-continuous stream of laser-fire and allotting it a near 180 degree field of fire. *The Marabounta is a grey goo-like monster created by Jeremie, based on the principle of ants, that if working together, each on individual tasks, collectively they could accomplish tasks worthy of one or more intelligent individuals. They only made an appearance in the episode Marabounta. It existed as a black blob that started out as a single sphere. The single sphere quickly multiplies and becomes a black ooze. *The abnormally huge Kolossus has four Eyes of XANA, however it is the large Eye of XANA on its face and the one on its sword that must be hit to kill it. Hitting any of the large Eyes does nothing to the Kollosus. Hitting any of the small Eyes on the sword makes the Kollosus halt for a short period of time. When The Witch is alert to the presence of an uninfected human or flashlight, she will look in the human's direction and make a low warning growl: this signals an incipient attack(as well as alot of spinal pain). The Tank'is a Special Infected of huge proportions, and it is the most powerful among the Infected in the game.Unless the team works together to take it down, the Tank can wipe out an entire team either single-handedly or with the assistance of other Special Infected. Critters are the most dangerous of the alpha attackers because they do chomp there way through your city should they reach it. Take these bad boys out as soon as you see them. The death saucer is really the enemy that gives people the most trouble in Alpha Attack. You only encounter it late in the game but it is a hard enemy to overcome. In order to destroy this enemy, you need to reach the score displayed on the saucer. You absolutely have to reach that score before the enemy wave is over. If you fail to do so, the saucer will shoot a death ray that will demolish your city and you'll lose a life. *Twice the size of a human, these powerful creatures are invisible. They do not, however, have much of an independent mind: they imprint themselves on a human host and do the human's bidding. Very dangerous monsters, Doulos have killed several Troop members throughout the Troop's history. *Up to 50 feet high, these monsters hide themselves as mountain ridges. They are extremely destructive; great caution must be taken when approaching these nearly indestructible beasts. Their only weakness is a small area located under their granite-like arm; only if hit exactly can the Behemoth be Defeated. There is also the 50 year behemoth, which is 10 times the size of the normal behemoth & have their weakness area on their skull. *The One-horned Diablo is a unique, deadly creature. It will eat any living thing, but prefers humans and snarks. The Diablo is a shape-shifting species, able to take on the form of whatever it has eaten. If spotted, do not kill it. There is only one of its kind, currently held in captivity at Troop HQ in Lakewood, USA. *Living in the depths of lakes and lagoons, these angry beasts do not like to be disturbed. Their first attack is a fine mist that dissolves all clothing. Their second attack is to eat you. Few Troop members have ever survived an attack of the Borlak. In the folder "sound/temp/eli" from the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files, Eli Maxwell seems to be telling Gordon about an entity called the "Storm". In that speech, Eli warns Freeman to run when he sees a "flicker of green light" while being "out there", as it managed to tear off one of his legs when he made "the mistake to study it" (while the final version uses a Bullsquid instead). Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. Reported in Maine many years past, and in 1895 captured and positively identified near Rhinelander, Wisconsin, by Mr. E. S. Shepard, the Hodag is indubitably one of the best-known of the larger and more dangerous woods varmints. Named for its size and its power, the Flood Juggernaut is very large, about twice as tall as the Master Chief and the Elites. Its mighty tentacles can kill most enemies in a single strike. The Juggernaut was created for Quarantine Zone as a way to stop the Enforcers, and one can imagine that with its long legs and long tentacles, that it would have little problem snatching an Enforcer out of the sky and tearing it apart. The Furious is the scariest, ugliest, and most ferocious of all dragons. Its species is unknown. It is believed to be a bigger relative of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, though it could also be a relative of the monstrous nightmare. It only appears in How to Break a Dragon's Heart. Its fire is believed to be the darkest of any dragon's breath, it is explosive when it come in contact to with a object. The behemoths are the greatest threat among the East Coast super mutants. There are only five of these behemoths, although reports of their sightings continue long after the last of them are killed. They are the oldest, and the strongest of their kind, as well as many times larger than any other humanoid creature. They are usually armed with almost unrealistically large fire hydrants mounted on a large water pipe; other than that, they also use their enormous fists. Either way, both weapons are heavy-hitters, and will cause major damage against any enemy smaller than them. *A 'Poe is a spirit of concentrated hatred that freely roams graveyards and other haunted locales about Hyrule. They always carry some sort of lantern with them that serves as the container for that specific Poe's soul. *Them, according to Romani, refers to the rather strange ghosts that come to invade the barn of Romani Ranch to abduct their rare, precious Romani-bred cows, which they inherited from their father. They resemble ghostly, glowing aliens, and are quite similar to Poes. *Ever since the introduction of the Cucco in A Link to the Past, if Link attacks a Cucco enough times, a large group of indestructible Cuccos will attack him; this flock of pestered poultry is rightly named the Cucco's Revenge Squad. *Pigs are animals from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. They are generally peaceful animals and possess a fear of people. However, if aggravated to a point, they will summon all other pigs in the area and attack their tormentor, a behavior making them similar to Cuccos. The second-dumbest creature in the universe, the dopefish's thought patterns go "swim swim hungry, swim swim hungry." They'll eat anything alive and moving near them, though they prefer heroes. Known for its never-ending hunger and its mind boggling stupidity, the Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal is such a stupid animal that it thinks if you can't see it, it can't see you. It can be utilized to annoy a Vogon by feeding his grandmother to it. A Goomba is an extremely dangerous and nearly indestructable enemy in the Mario games. He is Pudding's best chess opponent. He is also menacing and very scary. It was (Somehow) created by Mario for a small thing to laugh it but over time it grew. Then it cloned itself over 9000 times and then made an army and joined Evil Guy. Bloody Bones is a boogeyman feared by children, and is sometimes called Rawhead and Bloody-Bones, Tommy Rawhead, or "Rawhead". The term was used "to awe children, and keep them in subjection", as recorded by John Locke in 1693. The stories originated in Great Britain where they were particularly common in Lancashire and Yorkshire,and spread to North America, where the stories were common in the Southern USA. The Weendigo was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the Weendigo looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody .... Unclean and suffering from suppurations of the flesh, the Weendigo gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption. Skewers are enormous flying organisms, possessing a wingspan of approximately 50 feet (over 15 meters), and when combined with their sleek body structure and wide range of habitat, prove them to have no rivals more potent than they. They are the largest aerial predators on all of Darwin IV, and are both prey and predator to the planet's near-sapient species, the Eosapiens. Beach Quills are spike-like, short-ranged attack predators indigenous to the planet Darwin IV. They are also some of the smallest creatures to be found on the planet. They live in huge colonies within the littoral zone which can be up to a million strong, where they lie in wait for an organism to step on by. MOAB class bloons like MOABs, BFBs, and even larger bloons require hundreds of hits to pop. Luckily for you, they tend to move quite slowly. If any of those get through it's game over. *Predator D, otherwise known as the Deathosaurus or allorex, is undebatebly the most visious, most dangerous & most powerful carnivores ever to walk on the earth. They have massive jaws full of sharp, indestructable teeth, sharp claws that resemble giant katanas, gigantic clubs at the ends of their tails & a very keen sense of smell, which allows them to find prey from very large distances. *The Carahumankiller is a fictional creature created by Carahumankiller. They are fit. It's like the Carakiller but has more feathers and a big tail, it has way more feathers. It will not lay eggs it gives birth like a human does, it lives around the world it spits nasty acid but it does not die when it has the acid. It has big brain and can talk because we imagine it evolved from humans. Oni (鬼?) are creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theatre. Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Little is known about the history or origins of Space Eagles. They first appeared in Angry Birds Space and fill a similar, but different role than the Mighty Eagle. With Space Eagles, they can be called using Sardine cans, just as the Mighty Eagle. A space warp will appear and the Space Eagle will do some damage to the level. Stomponadon is a giant dinosaur appearing in Banjo-Tooie who is very large in size and is known to be the biggest character in the Banjo-Kazooie series as only his foot is visible in the game(even during the character parade & when his model is captured by bottlesglasses). He resides in the Stomping Plains of Terrydactyland. Big Sisters are the new gatekeepers of Rapture: Born from Little Sisters, they don costumes much like their former protectors--the Big Daddy. However, these lithe, broken, mysterious creatures are worlds different from the hulking beasts that inspired their design, and everything from the way their armor appeared to how they cocked their head had to tell the story of their creation. The sarlacc was a semi-sentient, plant-like, omnivorous creature found on several planets across the galaxy. Not much was known about this creature, but it was unique in terms of galactic flora. It lived to be tens of thousands of years old, and reproduced by spores. The Killer penguin is a joke animal from Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. They are based on the emperor penguins from Zoo Tycoon. These penguins can kill any animal in-game, including the Lion, Tyrannosaurus rex, and the Orca, even though the Tyrannosaurus rex can kill it. *Piranha Poodles are a particularly vicious breed of poodle that guard the Mêlée Island Governor's Mansion in the first game. Guybrush drugs the dogs by placing a yellow flower inside a piece of meat and throw it to the dogs. This causes the game to give a message to the player that assures that the poodles are "not dead, just sleeping". *The sponge is guarded by the most ferocious and deadly creature in the sea, the female Manatee, dubbed as the Leviathan. *El Pollo Diablo, or the Giant Demon Chicken, is a mythical creature, said to have landed on Plunder Island, where he terrorizes the people. Tall as a man and twice as powerful, his massive drumsticks propel him through the dark jungle with ease. Kahgarak are the elites of the Visorak army, they come in various colours and shapes, and are larger than the other Visorak breeds. They often lead smaller Kahgarak units on hunts, as well as serving as guards for the Coliseum and other important sites. Kahgarak spinners can cloak an opponent in a field of shadow which will move with them wherever they go. While the target can survive in the dark field, they cannot see or hear anything beyond it, nor are they able to communicate with anyone outside it. *Nudibranches are exotic pets featured in the episode''' "A Pal for Gary". They are sold at a streetside stand by a gypsy, who warns people about their aggressiveness & threat towards other animals. *The '''Alaskan Bull Worm is a giant worm that appeared in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" and a video game "SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab". The worm is able to easily destroy property by eating it. It is one of the largest creatures in the series as its mouth is mistaken to be a giant cave, its tongue is mistaken to be a giant worm, and its size is enough to crush an entire city. *Big Lenny is a large and dangerous Jellyfish, and one of the only known Jellyfish to actually kill it's stinging victims. As SpongeBob revealed in I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, Dr. Manowar is the only person who has survived an attack by Big Lenny, getting by only with a huge bump that hurts when touched. This implies that Big Lenny has stung, and thus killed, numerous other Jellyfishing enthusiasts. The Snakehead terrorized the pond that Mother Duck, Eggy, and the other ducklings called home. The Snakehead was so vicious that it tried to eat Skipper. The snakehead was killed by the soda. Snakehead's tongue was moving because the monster wanted to eat Skipper. The snake head should have sharp teeth and its strong body to catch prey more easily. The Titan Dweevil is the final boss in Pikmin 2. It is the largest member of the Dweevil family, and arguably one of the largest creatures in the game. But unlike other dweevils, its only natural attack is to lash out with its pincers, which does no damage and is only an attempt to get Pikmin off it; the creature is only really dangerous because of the weapons it carries. The Giga-Gargantuar is the second most powerful zombie in the game, found only in Survival: Endless, Survival: Day (Endless), Survival: Night (Endless), Survival: Fog (Endless), and Survival: Roof (Endless). It has 100% more health than a regular Gargantuar, making it able to take 300 normal damage shots or four instants. To prevent confusion, the Giga-Gargantuar has like-sour-red eyes. The giant flaming Devastator/The Ruin has a lot of health. It basically is a devastator that is bigger and is on fire. It attacks by punching and sending several fiery tentacles at men and turrets. It takes four necro nukes to kill one. It takes a huge army of fully upgraded SAS men and turrets to kill one if you do not have necro nukes. If one makes its way to the exit, it is game over. The Oni is the main antagoinst of Ao Oni. It is a creature that lives in the abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. Not much is known about the Oni but it comes from a world with many creatures that resemble it. It is known to feed upon people and shapeshift. Specifically in versions 6.22 and 6.23, it has been shown that after the Oni kills, the victim becomes an Oni themself, turning against the main protagonist, in this case, Hiroshi. They are famous for their horrible fear of light: No grues have ever been seen by the light of day, and only a few have been observed in their underground lairs. Of those who have seen grues, few ever survived to tell the tale. Grues have sharp claws and fangs, and an uncontrollable tendency to slaver and gurgle. They are certainly the most evil-tempered of all creatures; to say they are touchy is a dangerous understatement. The Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi) is the original, primordial demon of the Naruto universe. All nine of the tailed beasts are but portions of chakra divided from the Ten-Tails. Tobi's ultimate goal, the Eye of the Moon Plan, is to capture and merge all nine of the tailed beasts back into the Ten-Tails, and become its jinchūriki to cast the reflection of his Sharingan on the moon, casting a genjutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi which will put the entire world under his control. The Tankcat may be the most powerful being in the universe. The original Tankcat slumbers in Valhalla(much like Mickey Mouse) and whenever it comes down to Earth for a quick snack of continent it causes mass extinctions of life. Turning into a were-car is a terrible curse that can befall robots. Most modern day people consider were-cars part of ancient folklore and scoff as it as silly ideas. Some unfortunate robots have, however, realized that this myth has a factual core. Nicknamed "Crawlers", these creatures are a human subspecies that adapted perfectly to their cave environment. Part 1 director Neil Marshall described them as "Cavemen that never left the caves". The two films in the series have shown their culture in a lot of detail, with many caverns and chambers having a specific purpose, such as feeding, drinking and defecating. Male and females have been shown as well, with females having a large amount of head hair, whilst males have none at all. Like bats, they are blind, but use sound to hunt. This can be used to the Human's advantage, as the crawlers can be distracted by noise-emitting objects, such as a bleeping watch or a "walkie-talkie" radio, allowing that person to escape. Superficially and internally, the giant blacks are indistinguishable from the ordinary black slug, save for their considerably greater size ranging from 5 to 8 inches in length. The Snow-Beastis a terrible and monstrous being capable of incredible feats of strength. Shar-makais are a race of worm monsters born in chaos. Ultravores are first available in Tank 4. They eat Carnivores (The game did not prank you, they DO eat carnivores, kiddo.), and in Adventure Mode, drop Treasure Chests, worth $2,000. The 5 Ends are the 5 most powerful mutants ever,all on the verge of death. You might want to check this out... Characters God is either the sole deity in monotheism or the monist deity in polytheism. God is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. Theologians have ascribed a variety of attributes to the many different conceptions of God. The most common among these include omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), omnibenevolence (perfect goodness), divine simplicity, and eternal and necessary existence. Chuck Norris is the most powerful human (and god) on the face of the universe. He is also the leader of the Undefeatable FIVE. In recent years, Bob Saget is also part of the Undefeatable FIVE (only an assistant, because Chuck said yes). At the Undefeatable FIVE, along with his allies Cyber-Dee, Marx, Bob Saget, and the T-5000 are respected gods. Vinny is the programmer's debug character, used to test levels before they're released to the public domain. He became known to the public due to his being selectable in versions of the game prior to the final one. On the character select screen, his appearance is simply that of a blue Mario, (or Waluigi) and while in game, he takes the form of a palette-swapped version of the character that was previously in use. He can fly, can't get hurt and only die in special levels in any way and can jump when falling. Crissy & Mark kick @$$ in the NES verson of friday the 13th, since they are great at running, jumping & rowing. Saxton Hale is a daring Australian, President and CEO of Mann Co., and the star of many comics series. He is considered the fourth richest man in America. He was the sixth richest man in America, but surpassed the fifth by wealth and the fourth by killing him in a harpoon duel. His favorite pastimes include fighting, drinking, and battling with ferocious animals. Upon Gruntilda's near defeat by Banjo and Kazooie, she summons a magical force field to deflect all remaining attacks. During this time, four statues of Jinjos appear from each corner of the battlefield, standing upon a pedestal with a hole. Once firing approximately three eggs into the pedestal's hole, the Jinjo statue will awaken, revealing a colored Jinjo. At this time, the four Jinjos are Purple, Yellow, Green and Orange. The Super Monkey is a tower found in all of the BTD games, Bloons 2, and Bloons Super Monkey. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 15-20 darts per second), making it a costly tower to invest in. As the most expensive tower in the game, it is also the most powerful. The Super Monkey is the most powerful tower in all BTD games. The cost for the Super Monkey is 4,000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games.. Gautama Buddha or Siddhārtha Gautama Buddha (Sanskrit: सिद्धार्थ गौतम बुद्ध; Pali: Siddhattha Gotama) was a spiritual teacher from the Indian subcontinent, on whose teachings Buddhism was founded. The word Buddha is a title for the first awakened being in an era. In most Buddhist traditions, Siddhartha Gautama is regarded as the Supreme Buddha (P. sammāsambuddha, S. samyaksaṃbuddha) of our age, "Buddha" meaning "awakened one" or "the enlightened one." Gautama Buddha may also be referred to as Śākyamuni (Sanskrit: शाक्यमुनि "Sage of the Śākyas"). The Buddha found a Middle Way that ameliorated the extreme asceticism found in the Sramana religions. In the ancient Greek religion, Zeus ( /ˈzjuːs/ zews; Ancient Greek: Ζεύς; Modern Greek: Δίας, Dias) is the "Father of Gods and men" (πατὴρ ἀνδρῶν τε θεῶν τε, patēr andrōn te theōn te) who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father rules the family. He is the god of sky and thunder in Greek mythology. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter and Etruscan counterpart is Tinia. His Hindu equivalent is Indra. In almost all versions of himself, the Legendary Warrior is a very powerful Kung Fu master, able to single-handedly defeat thousands of bandits at once with only his bare hands. His "awesomeness" is so great that bandits go blind from overexposure. The Warrior is apparently a master of all styles, as virtually nothing can beat him. In most versions of himself, the Warrior uses his bare hands and feet in battle, though occasionally he uses a weapon. For the first 90 seconds of the bout, Tyson will throw nothing but one-hit knockdown uppercuts. If Mike connects, Mac will get an instant ticket to the canvas. Not to be overlooked is Tyson's unpredictable timing of his blows, making those knockdown uppercuts hard to negotiate. WEEPEDOMALLSHEEDOLLGAS Neo Tails DollProject 154 is an extremely expensive bio-engineered soldier, and as such is an extremely deadly warrior. He possesses enhanced strength, extraordinary stamina, and great dexterity and agility. He is very proficient and deadly accurate in a wide array of firearms, and is no less deadly in hand-to-hand combat. Alien X has shown to be omnipotent, able to warp reality and time/space itself, becoming nearly invincible. Alien X's reality warping is so powerful, that his mere thoughts can become real. Because Alien X is Ben's most powerful alien or Ben thinks, as Dwayne states that Alien X is not the most powerful alien in the Codon Stream, but does carry the most risk. Annal, God of Peace/Life is debatebly the most overpowered idol in the entire game: while his normal attack doesn't do much damage, his effect upon winning an element choice can make for some insane tweeks to the battles, for example:if the Monkey &T-Rex idols were both activated, then some attacks(such as from the trex idol)would do enough damage to kill almost any opponent in 1 hit, even from full health, plus, if when also combined with the abyss god(or similar defense raising idol), the player's pygmy can really become almost godlike. Splendid is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Face-Off Phil is a former Canadian Knuckle Hockey League player, Mighty Dextera Thumb Wrestler, And Runner up in Season 3. FIERCE DEITY, nuff said... He's the angry Atari, Amiga, CD-i, Colecovision, Intellivision, Sega, Neo Geo, Turbografx 16, Odyssey, 3D0, Commodore, Nintendo nerd. The Finisher is the ultimate Dextera and the Dexteras most powerful wrestler. Tabuu (タブー, Tabuu) is the leader of the Subspace Army in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the main antagonist and final boss of Subspace Emissary. The Stone Warrior is one of the bigger members of the Overlord's Stone Army. These Warriors are made of an undestructable material only found on the Island of Darkness. The GIANTS... Moves Shun Goku Satsu (瞬獄殺, "Instant Hell Murder") also called the "Raging Demon" or the "Instant Hell Murder", is a technique commonly seen in the Street Fighter games. Usually, it is a super move that requires a full meter to execute, is unblockable, and inflicts heavy damage. A roundhouse kick (also known as swinging kick or a power angle kick but often confused with the round kick) is a kick in which the attacker swings his or her leg around in a semicircular motion, striking with the front of the leg or foot. The Thundering Wind Hammer is a special and difficult Kung Fu technique dubbed as one of the Seven Impossible Moves. It was seen in use by Po in the episode "Owl Be Back" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness to defend the Jade Palace against Temutai and eventually Fenghuang, the last known user of the technique. In Super Monkey Storm a lot of Super Monkeys fly over the screen and pop all Bloons except MOAB-Class bloons. In BTD3, it can be turned on from Monkey Beacon or from the tower menu. In BTD4 , you can turn it on from Monkey Beacon's upgrading area. The Super Skull Senator Skull's super move: it's so destructive and violent, that is too sinister to be shown in a match. The results end in a completely demolished arena. The Star Punch is a technique in several installments of the Punch-Out!! series. Once Little Mac has landed a punch at an opportune moment and has received a Star, this special attack can be used to cause extra damage. Doc Louis is the creator of this formidable punch. Super abilities can only be acquired by inhaling "Super" versions of regular enemies, which are characterized by a pulsing yellow aura and a glowing star on the forehead. There are no Copy Pedestals for super abilities. *Super Blade Knight gives Ultra Sword *Super Hot Head gives Monster Flame *Super Waddle Doo gives Flare Beam *Super Chilly gives Snow Bowl *Super Bonkers gives Grand Hammer A Final Smash is a special attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Final Smashes are incredibly powerful in comparison to most other attacks, leave the user invincible for the move's duration, and, if properly executed, usually have the capacity to KO at least one opponent. Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:KirbyRidersFamily Category:Sister Category:Gold-plated articles